Bubbles Adopts a Boyfriend
by Autistic Writer
Summary: after bumping into him, Bubbles becomes smitten about a particular kid who happens to work at Foster's. It's fireworks in the air, or is it. Find out what happens in this story. Bubbles/Mac.


**Hello everyone out there. I present a new story that was inspired by the Deviantart picture power puff lurve by hot-choc. Now, I know people have done this pairing before, but I decided to make an attempt to pair them in my own fanfic. I thought the title was good as well as the plot of it. For the purpose of the story, Mac and Bubbles ages will be of sixteen years. People that pairs Mac or Bubbles to different people may or may not like this story, so I am telling you now that this story will pair Mac/Bubbles. Well, I hope everyone likes the first chapter. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Powerpuff Girls nor Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Craig McCracken is the creator of those nostalgic shows and I hope he does well in the near future. _

Chapter 1: Love is in the Air

Bubbles was in the air with her two sisters after stopping a rough Imaginary Friend from destroying Townsville. The girl has fought this friend before. It had belonged to a kid from their high school that just couldn't stop creating imaginary friends due to his loneliness. Bubbles kept giving him second chances while Blossom and Buttercup had decided enough was enough. Luckily, Bubbles had found this place where they take in imaginary friends just like the child's imaginary friend.

Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup were on their way with Roger the unhappy clown who was the rough imaginary friend that was destroying Townsville. **(A/N I have no problems with clowns but I will agree that they are EVIL. Also, no offense to any person that is reading this first chapter that is named Roger) **

"So, Bubbles. Tell us more about that place you have been talking about" Blossom asked her sister as she was curious about the place they were taking Roger.

"Well, it's called Foster's and I heard it's were all imaginary friends go to relax and be adopted like an animal from a pet store" Bubbles giggled a little bit

"Well, the sooner we drop off this pathetic excuse for a villain, the sooner I can go back home to train" Buttercup scoffed a little carrying Roger by his shirt.

"Well, I am sure this place will be a fun place for Roger" Bubbles smiled flying towards the building

The fifty year old building was still in the same shape it was when it was first build. The inside of the building was more elaborate as it looked like one of those fancy mansions you hear about in the housing market.

Blossom and Bubbles couldn't believe their eyes as they saw hundreds upon hundreds of imaginary friends walking, flying, hopping and all sorts of ways to walk around the front area of the place. They had to hold Bubbles down to prevent her from talking to each and every imaginary friend. Even though she was sixteen years old, Bubbles still retain the same bubbly personality.

Roger tried to run off but Buttercup still held him down as suddenly a large gentleman like rabbit that wore a monocle started to hop towards them.

"Well, hello there. Welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" the rabbit said

"My name is Mr. Harriman. How may I be of service to you?"

"Hello there, this is Buttercup, I am Blossom, and this is Bubbles" the older sister stated smiling at the Mr. Harriman. "We are here to drop off this bad imaginary friend"

Mr. Harriman saw Roger glaring attitude and shook his head. He thought to himself. _O goodness not another one. _"Alright, if you can come with me to fill out the paperwork"

Buttercup complained as she didn't want to go. Bubbles wanted to stay and look around the area. Blossom sighs as she dragged Buttercup and Roger to the office.

Bubbles snuck to explore Foster's. She saw a lot of Imaginary friends. Some big, others small, some red, some blue. She wanted to take them all home, but they wouldn't be able to fit into the Professor's house. Yet, she had a funny feeling something about this day would become interesting.

In a room somewhere in Fosters, a familiar blue person, a large red friend with one arm, and a bird, tree, plane thing started to play a game of goldfish.

"Got any Jokers" Bloo said

"Bloo, we aren't playing with the royal cards" Wilt said

"Coco" the tree bird plane being named Coco said

"Well this isn't fun" Bloo said throwing his cards down "Why can't Mac join us"

"Coco co co co" Coco said

"Yea, and ever since he got a job at Foster's, he has been super busy with Frankie" Wilt said

"Yea, I still miss the old days when he uses to hang out with us" Bloo complained "Where is Eduardo"

Coco laid an egg which opened to a radio which spoke "I believe he is taking a walk in the hallway, something about some new guests arriving here"

"Really, I got to tell Mac" Bloo rushes out the room as Wilt and Coco looking to one another and resume playing.

Within the years that have gone by, Mac has grown up to be a masculine teenager. He was a little bit build. Yet, he hid this through the hoodies he wore. He wore a larger version of his shirt, but loved red hoodies a little more. Mac wore Cargo pants that would have a zipper at the kneels and that would be converted to shorts.

Mac had changed only slightly, in terms of personality. He was a little social, but keeps to himself. He never wanted to get too close to his friends and for them to know that he works at a place that adopts imaginary friends. He couldn't imagine the sheer embarrassment he would face if he told just one person. One of his only friends Goo, understood this and had dated Mac for the last few years. It wasn't until the day she was moving that he became more distance with people and having less friends than he already did. He still kept in touch with Goo, yet he tried to fill this void by working hard and long at Foster's. Even to the point of where his body would collapse due to overworking himself.

Frankie had begun to worry for him. Frankie was in her late twenty's to early thirty's as she began to show some form of aging, but it wasn't by much. Mac and she were in a laundry room folding clothes together as Frankie looked at Mac, who was trying to fold the clothes of the friends that were currently living there.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute" Frankie looked at Mac with concern. Mac looked like he had just been beat up.

"Sure, what's up" Mac said folding each article of clothing as he listened to Frankie.

"Are you ok? I mean I understand why you are working and I am grateful for you working here. Yet, I can't help but feel if you are distracted by something" Frankie asked him

"I am fine; it's just a little hard lately due to…" Mac said looking down towards the clothes

"Goo moving away" Frankie said. She knew that Mac and Goo were close, yet she saw the loneliness in his eyes. Frankie's words were only a nod to Mac.

"Don't feel so bad, everyone goes thorough a little heartache once in a while. The trick is to get back up" Frankie told Mac "Maybe you will meet someone new. A girl that you might find differently to the point of discovering what you have been missing."

"Really, well I am sure that's not possible. Any girl wouldn't be of interest to me" Mac sighed as he looked at Frankie

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard as Frankie and Mac realized it was the familiar scream of Eduardo.

"Uh no" both of them said before racing out the door.

Eduardo was running away as a tiny squirrel had got into the mansion and started to chase him for the acorn on his head.

"AHHHHHHH, No, vete agrada" Eduardo screamed running away from the squirrel. (Translation: no, go away please)

The squirrel kept chasing him as the pair flew in the path of Bubbles, who was wowed by the speed of the purple beast

"O he must need my help" Bubbles flew towards him

Eduardo was running as fast as he could from the bushy tailed rodent. He suddenly saw a glowing blue light running along the side of him. He yelped a little bit as the light was of a teen girl.

"Pleases slow down mister" Bubbles asked him

"Qué, estás loco" Eduardo didn't understand what she was asking of him (Translation: What, are you crazy)

"Agrada a frenar, soy un amigo" Bubbles asked again in Spanish. (Translation: Pleases slow down, I am a friend)

Eduardo slowed down as he looked to the squirrel in fear as the blue outfitted girl stopped the squirrel.

"Squeak Squeak" Bubbles kneeled to the small animal and started to talk to it as an exchange of words were being exchanged. Bubbles looked at Eduardo and then at the squirrel as she stood up and walked towards Eduardo grabbing the acorn from his head and gave it to the squirrel.

"What a strange thing you can do" Eduardo said to her

"O it's one of the many abilities I can do, I am a superhero" Bubbles smiled to her "My name's Bubbles. What's yours?"

"My name is Eduardo, but you can call me Ed if you wish and most thanks for helping me" Eduardo smiled at her

"Ed, Eduardo" a voice came out to a young man running towards him. He slipped and slid off the ground and crashed into the young girl. They stumbled downstairs as they both landed in the front area as Frankie and Eduardo ran towards them. Bloo had finally found them as he slid towards them.

"Mac, are you ok" Frankie and Bloo said

"Seniorita Bubbles are you alright" Eduardo said

"Ow my head" Bubbles and Mac both said to one another before they saw each other

Mac and Bubbles began to look at one another as something felt off about the other. Mac's body was blocking Bubble's lower body as Bubbles's arms were on Mac's shoulders. Both of them seemed out of it when she looked at him.

"Are you ok" She asked him seemingly to be spacing out

"A little, are you ok" Mac asked her seeming to be in the same state as her

"Yea" she giggled in an unusual way in which she was not familiar with.

"Bubbles" two voices snapped Bubbles and Mac out of their emotional situation. Mac looked up to see a red haired girl and a black haired girl.

"Blossom Buttercup" Bubbles said sliding off of Mac as she and him began to stand up as she looked at Mac.

"Ok, buster I don't know who you think you are but" Buttercup said about to tear Mac apart as she grabbed him by his hoodie.

"Buttercup, it was my fault, I should have been watching where I was going" Bubbles screamed as she glared at Buttercup. Buttercup backed off Mac and gave him the usual 'I have my eye on you' look.

"I am Blossom, this is Buttercup, and I see you have met Bubbles" Blossom said

"Yea, sorry about that" Mac tried to apologize for his actions, but Bubbles wouldn't have any of it.

"No it's my fault, again I should have been looking where I was going" Bubbles told Mac

"Bubbles, if you are done; we need to get back to the professor" Blossom said "It was nice to meet you all"

Bubbles walked towards Mac as suddenly she felt very nervous. Even to the point of her voice going in and out.

"Umm, what's your name" Bubbles asked him.

"Mac and yours" Mac said to her.

"Bubbles" Bubbles said feeling shy and rubbing her arm with her hand.

"Ok, well if you are done miss flirty pants we need to get going" Buttercup zoomed to where Blossom was. Bubbles couldn't take it as she kissed Mac on the cheek.

"I have to go" She screamed zooming outside the door as Mac stood there staring off out the front door.

Frankie, Bloo and Eduardo looked at Mac as he could stand there for hours.

"Mac, who was she" Bloo asked him as he was obvious to what was going on.

Meanwhile

"Bubbles, what was that about" Buttercup asked him

"Yea, Bubbles who was that guy you kissed on the cheek" Blossom smirked at her knowing what feelings were developing in her

Both Bubbles and Mac stared at one another as they both gave a respond to their respective friends/family.

"I don't know, but I want to know more about her"

"I don't know, but I want to know more about him"

**Well, this is interesting to write. I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter of the story; sorry I messed up on Eduardo. I hope to get it fixed as the story progresses. What did everyone think? What are your thoughts on the pairing and what do you think will happen in the next chapter. Give me your thoughts and suggestions. **

**Also, what is your favorite Crossover pairing? **


End file.
